The Knights Templar of a New Age
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: An A.U fanfic staring some characters that I thought were more important then they let on. Yaoi including a unique pairing, Ragnarokshipping. Point of view shifts. Rated T for language and cake. Written with help from RedShoeParade. Final Chapter! It was edited due to the ending being a rip-off. There will be a sequel called The Duel Templars of a New Era
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or its characters.

The Knights Templar of a New Age

"Are you sure it's okay to leave it up to them?" Sebastian asked me.

"Yes."I replied.

But no it was not okay. They had failed to stop Team 5Ds. They had failed to claim destiny as they're own. Yuusei Fudo stopped the Gods themselves. Placido was going to burn them. They would need to rethink this plan.

We head back to our hotel and Dragan expresses his discontent all over my room. Brave flops onto the couch and tries to figure out how to let Placido down easy. I call my father and say goodbye because I'm fucked.

"I know we'll pull down his pants and throw cake at him and he'll be too angry to notice we lost! This is genius!" Brave screams.

"Yes! It's brilliant Brave! This is why we keep you around! So you can make things worse you stupid …" Dragan screams back.

"Boys, boys, calm down. I've got an idea. We simply tell him that we were testing they're strength and reclaiming your pride Dragan." I reply.

"Why you little bitch! You're having me take the fall! You're only looking out for yourself! Maybe we should tell Placido how handsome you think Yuusei is! Or maybe just tell him how we…" Dragan screams.

"Tell Placido how you what?" Placido asks.

"Lost!" Brave chirps.

Mother fucking stupid little… Why did I? Why did he? MORON! Keep your cool Harald you can outsmart Placido.

"YOU LOST!? You can't save the world like this! Are you not worthy? Should I send you home? Take away the cards you don't deserve?" Placido asks.

"We could not risk exposing our true plans to Yuusei Fudo. We had to lose to cover them up. And besides I wanted to see Yuusei Fudo personally. I admit to my failure as a leader and am willing to give my God Card up. Brave and Dragan do not deserve this treatment, it was all my fault. I'm sorry Master Placido. Please do not deny them of their destiny." I say.

"Fine. I'll give you all another chance. Try something different this time. I'm only doing this because you have an advantage over Yuusei Fudo. He trusts you, don't screw this up. And Brave, you really need to learn when to shut up."

Thank the Gods. We may continue to save the world.

"So wanna get some cake? Brave got me thinking about it." Dragan asks.

"Sure. It'll help me calm my nerves." I reply.

Please review if you would like this to continue. Written with help from GiveTheLemonsBack. There will be Riding Duels and Yaoi. A unique pairing, Ragnarokshipping.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

The Knights Templar of a New Age: Chapter 2

**Author note: Brave is an Unreliable Narrator. Take everything he says with a pinch of salt. Dragan is slightly more reliable; believe him unless you see Italics. Harald never lies because he is more moral of the three. If any of them are fudging facts Italics will say what's actually happening. In the unlikely event Placido or any of Team 5D's narrates they will be honest about the facts. Location text is underlined. Duel Text is in underlined bold. This has been a boring message from your friendly neighborhood sucky fan fiction writer. **

AT THAT CAFÉ JACK GOES TO:

"CAKE! I LOVE CAKE! IT REMINDS ME OF MY HOME COUNTRY!" Harald screams bursting into feminine tears of delight.

_What is actually happening:_

"_Oh. Cake. Hah, reminds me of my home." Harald says rather blandly._

Yep that's exactly how it happens. I am totally freaking reliable. Anywho, were here waiting for our instructions to come from the Shota. AND WE ARE EATING CAKE! DAMN RIGHT!

"Did you just call me a Shota?!" A high-pitched wail asks me.

"Why no Wail I was calling our other boss a Shota. You are clearly a Loli." I say to the red haired Wail.

"I am your boss." The lying Wail wails.

**See, unreliable. **

"Ya see I don't believe that." I tell her.

"Odin, Father of the Aesir Brave, ITS LUCCIANO! OUR BOSS!" Dragan yells slamming his ham fists against the table made of wood.

"NO DRAGAN YOU ARE WRONG! BRAVE IS THE BESTIST AND THE MOST SMARTEST PERSON IN THE WORLD! THAT IS CLEARLY A WAIL!" Harald says agreeing with me.

"_Brave you are being moronic. And Dragan darling stop bashing your fists against the table, you are making Tiffany upset." Harald says._

"Um, my name is Stephanie." The woman with OUR CAKE says.

"And my name's Brave. Nya~." I reply to her.

**Also Brave often neglects things he finds irrelevant, such as Stephanie and Lucciano's appearance. He also cannot focus long enough to explain or properly describe things. I'm sure he has some kind of condition.**

The Wail taps her foot impatiently.

"Right now that she's gone. It's time for your mission. Duel and beat Jack Atlus, Crow Hogan and Yuusei Fudo. DO NOT REVEAL YOUR IDENTITIES! YA HEAR ME! Brave as usual is in charge. Fuck you Dragan! And Harald you're pretty but oh so very stupid" The Wail wails like it was BOSSMAN 2!

"_Harald is in charge as usual. Brave don't do anything stupid. And Dragan fuck your pride, you have a job to do." Lucciano squeals in his parrot like voice._

The Loli Wail stomps off. Was she upset that Harald was off in Harald land where he is smart and elegant? He thinks he's the leader. We just humor him.

We walk back to our crappy hotel room. Harald opens the door with his nifty set of Aesir keys! We see three riding duel suits and three white masks lying on the bed.

"OMG! YEAGER GOT INTO OUR APARTMENT!" I yell.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

The Knights Templar of a New Age: Chapter 3

Harald and I stare at Brave.

"What the fuck Brave? What the actual fuck?" I ask the dumb bastard.

What the hell are his thinking patterns? How does he get from masks to Yeager broke into our apartment? I mean who the fuck thinks like that? Well apparently Andore from Team Unicorn and, strangely enough Odin, have these thought patterns, but not this extreme! I look at the masks, there's one with a purple smile, one with a purple frown and on without a mouth at all. The eyes are covered with a fine and colored mesh. The smiling one has purple mesh on one eye and white with a black streak running through it on the other. The frowning one has green mesh and the mouth-less one has blue and gold mesh. Bet the kid thought this was fucking funny. Hide your identities! Well we would except they'd have to be complete morons not to guess. I assume we're supposed to stall the bastards THEN reveal our identities because hello WHO THE FUCK ELSE HAS GOD?

"Ah very funny Sirs. Hah mocking the afflicted I see! I will wear my none emotions with not pride! Hah!" Harald says mocking himself as he picks up the mouth-less mask.

"Funny mask for a trickster! Nya~!"Brave chirps holding up the smiling mask.

I look at the frowning mask and frown. Kid's got such a fucked up sense of humor. Harald grabs his duel suit and walks into the bathroom with it. I rap on the door.

**INCOMING YAOI**

"Harald the zippers are on the back. You can't zip yourself up. Should I get Sebastian before injure yourself?' I ask.

"Ugh. Zip me up yourself you fool." Harald replies.

I walk into see Harald's chest pressed up against the shower and his hands clawing for the zipper.

"Go on."

I put my hand against his back and slowly pull the zipper upwards. I want to savor this sight.

"Hurry up."

I rub my hand against his back.

"What are you doing? Just get it done. And don't touch me."

I reluctantly finish zipping him up. As he turns around to look at himself in the mirror I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him to face me.

"What no fur, Lady Gaga?" I hiss.

He slaps me away.

"What no pride, Atlus?" He snarls.

That tears it. I don't care what Placido does I am gonna fucking kill the prick!

He walks out to go help Brave.

"Hey Sebastian? Can you help me zip this up?" I ask

"Not until you tell me what you did to Bocchan." Sebastian answers.

I DON NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS BULLSHIT!

"I told him her looked like Lady Gaga."

"Ahh. That was very stupid of you Dragan-san."

I grunt and head for Brave's room.

"Harald not so rough! NYA~!" Brave squeals.

"Take it!" Harald screams.

Sebastian pales. I open the door to see Harald's foot on Brave's back and his hands on the stuck zipper.

"Let me help." I say.

I stare at Brave's back for a while. He really is lovely.

"Hello!" He screams "Dragan I need you to zip me!"

I pull the zipper up as fast as possible. I run out. Odin, Father of the Aesir what are they doing do me? STUPID SEXY FRIENDS! STUPID SEXY SPANDEX-CLAD SLENDER LILAC-SMELLING FRIENDS!

Harald strolls in.

"Turn around and get on your stomach!" He orders.

Wha? I do it.

He zips me up. Oh yeah, duh.

I walk outside. And get on the duel runners Jose must have sent. We put on our masks and our helmets over them.

"Are you ready?" Harald asks.

"NYA~! Brave squees.

I grunt. We ride off. Once we get to Team 5D's crappy apartment. Brave pitches a rock at their window. Jack, Yuusei and Crow rush outside.

"Who are you?!" Jack shouts.

'I am Hodur and this is Baldur and Tyr. We are have stolen the Aesir from our useless replacements and are here to destroy you Team 5D's!"Harald exclaims.

"Ahh, Jack Atlus you may have defeated Team Ragnarok but rest assured you will not defeat us!" I say in a booming voice.

"Yes! We will decimate you! Kuku!" Brave cheers.

Kid can't go a second without a cute verbal tic can he? Gotta commend Harald on the backstory though. He's acting just like the Dark Signers. While they were fighting The Whale, The Giant, The Hummingbird, The Condor, The Monkey, The Lizard and The Spider we were fighting The Heron, The Hands, The Dog, The Pelican and the Lord of the Underworld. Harald had to put them out of their misery. We are quite capable you see. Bet they actually think we're useless villains! WE BONDED WITH OUR CARDS!

"So if you want to own the Aesir then you will have to fight us! Baldur will take Crow, Tyr will take you Jack and I will take on your leader Yuusei Fudo! HAHA" He announces.

He is brilliant.

"Alright then! I'll take you on Baldur! Let's duel!" Crow yells.

Brave hops on his duel runner and Crow on his as they speed up to see who'll take the first turn. Crow is much faster than Brave at his current speed. Harald murmurs something into his intercom and Brave shoots off faster than a bullet.

"Baldur takes the first turn!" A blue-haired male exclaims.

**Brave:8000 Crow:8000**

Everything's going exactly as planned.

"I set one card and end my turn. Kuku!" Brave says.

"What is he doing?!" Jack yells.

Yeah what IS he doing?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of it's characters

The Knights Templar of a New Age: Chapter 4

Dragan looks at me with awe and love, he digs me. Harald is twittering on about cake. I guess it's up to me to bring our team to victory!

_Dragan looks at Brave with a mixture of surprise and smugness. Harald is talking about how he'll give us anything if we win. _

"Ha your turn Crow-kins! Kuku!" I say with a smile creeping onto my face.

"A'right then! I summon Crow Goblin!

**CROW GOBLIN:**

**Atk: 1850**

**Def: 1600**

I'll go easy on ya if you tell me what this is all about!" Crow bitches.

"Ha I'll take a Rain Check on that! Kuku!" I cheer.

"Fine! Then Crow Goblin attack him directly with Clever Reckoning!"

"WHAT?! NO! DON'T HARM ME!"

"Too late kid!"

**Brave: 6150 Crow: 8000**

"You didn't let me finish! Don't harm me because I'll just use MY TRAP CARD!"I scream. "I use The Golden Apples!"

My trap rises up from the ground to reveal that it was indeed The Golden Apples. Crow's eyes bulge out of his horribly misshapen head.

_Brave's trap rises up from the ground as Crow silently commends him on his 'trick'. _

**Brave: 8000 Crow: 8000**

"Then it's my turn! Kuku! I summon Dverg of the Nordic Alfar in attack mode!

**Atk: 100 Def: 1000**

I play the spell card, Foolish Burial and place the card, The Tricky in the graveyard! Next I use Dverg of the Nordic Alfar's special ability to summon Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar!

**Atk: 1400 Def: 1600**

I use Svartalf's ability also to bring The Tricky to my hand! I discard Level Eater to special summon The Tricky from my hand!

**Atk: 2000 Def: 1200**

Attack time! Kuku! I use The Tricky to kill your Goblin! I attack you directly with Dverg, Svartalf and my Malus Token!

Crow lets out a pathetic feminine scream.

_Crow lets out an agonizing moan as the full force of Brave's Alfars hits him._

**Brave: 8000 Crow: 4500 **

I set one card face down and now it's your turn, Kuku!" I scream my grin getting ever wider.

"You need to understand that Good will always prevail! And other bullshit!" Crown screeches.

"_I'm gonna get those cards back and then defeat Team New World! For Team Ragnarok!" Crow shouts, his voice piercing the heavens with his burning blood and seething determination. _

"HAHA! You're a fool! WE ARE GOOD! Team New World is right in there plans and don't you tell me that I'm evil Crow-kins! Or I'll show you the true power of GOD! KUKU!" I yell.

The wind whips past my face as I fight the unbearable urge to scratch my nose. It itches at the worst times! I smirk to myself at the thought of gaining Harald's eternal respect. I mean he's stupid but so judgmental!

"My turn! Draw! I summon Blackwing Shura the Blue Flame in attack mode!

**Atk: 1800 Def: 1200**

I attack Dverg of the Nordic Alfar!"

That causes Dverg to shatter and the painful flames lick at my face. WHY DOES THIS HURT?!

**Brave: 6300 Crow: 4500**

Crown continues "Blackwing Shura the Blue Flame's special ability means that I can summon Blackwing Blizzard the Far North in attack mode from my deck

**Atk: 1300 Def: 0**

I Synchro Summon Blackwing Armor Master!

**Atk: 2500 Def: 1500**

This card cannot be destroyed by battle and if this card attacks a monster, you can place 1 Wedge Counter on that monster at the end of the Damage Step. I can remove all Wedge Counters from your opponent's monsters to reduce the ATK and DEF of each monster that had a Wedge Counter to 0, until the End Phase! So Blackwing Armor Master attack Malus Token!"

"Ahhhhhhh. Huh, huh. IT HURTS HODUR! YOU SAID IT WOULDN'T HURT! WHAT'S GOING ON?" I scream.

**Brave: 5650 Crow: 4500**

"I end my turn! Kid you can surrender! You don't need to fight for that monster! He lied to you! He's just using you!" Crow screams, a scream that hurts my head just listening to his self-righteous bullshit.

I glance up and off to the side to see Harald and Dragan looking down at me. I'd all depends on me to get Loki on the field huh. Crow-kins is in for a shock when he sees how powerful a God can be in the hands of those that fight for the World!

"It's. My. Turn. Kuku!" I cough out, "I draw! I summon Ljosalf of Nordic Alfar in attack mode!

**Atk: 1400 Def: 1200**

I use it's special ability! I can pick one monster on my field and special summon one monster from my hand with a level less or equal to the selected monster! I choose The Tricky! Now I special summon Cyber Dragan in attack mode!

**Atk: 2100 Def: 1600**

Now I Synchro Summon! Kuku! As you come out from the skies cause mass chaos and destruction! Destroy your world and mine! RISE LOKI, LORD OF AESIR! KUKU!

**Atk:** **3300 Def: 3000**

Attack Loki, Lord of Aesir! VAINTY BULLET!

**Brave: 5650 Crow: 3700**

I set two card face down and end my turn" I yell with an invisible smirk.

"Hah nice job kid, but remember Blackwing Armor Master's ability? You can't destroy it in battle!" Crow says. "It's my turn now! I draw! I special summon Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind in attack mode.

**Atk: 1300 Def: 400**

Now I summon Blackwing Kalut the Moon Shadow in attack mode!

**Atk: 1400 Def: 1000**

I Synchro Summon to get Black- Winged Dragon! Sore into the sky with grace and make my path to victory! Come on Black-Winged Dragon!

**Atk: 2800 Def: 1600**

Just to sweeten the deal I use the card Mask of Brutality to raise the attack!

**Atk: 3800 Def: 600**

GO! Black-Winged Dragon attack Loki, Lord of Aesir!

"Not so fast." I say, "I use the trap card, Mirror Force! Kuku!"

Crow blinks. He watches in silence as all his monsters shatter! Haha! The Wail will be so happy! And so will Shota!

I feel Harald smirking and Dragan getting se to take on Jack. I can just here them now: Brave you were so exciting! They'll say. YEP!

"And now I summon Mara of the Nordic Alfar!

**Atk:1000 Def:500**

Kuku! Mara attack him directly with Trick Black!

**Brave:5650 Crow:2700**

Crow screams.

"Now Loki use VANITY BULLET! KUKU!" I yell as the thrill of victory permeates my voice.

Crow lets out a agonizing screech as my attack strikes him dead on.

**Brave:5650 Crow:0**

I get off my duel runner and motion to Dragan that it's his turn.

"Brave you were so exciting and wonderful! I wish I was as good a duelist as you! Placido was right to make you our leader! You deserve Odin far more than I ever could!" He says, swooning at the thought of me.

"_I'm surprised you won that. Crow is a difficult opponent. I am glad that you and I are … connected. You deserve your God." Harald says with a mild blush creeping up his face._

"Right let's duel Atlus!" Dragan exclaims.

"I won't let you take me out!" Jack yells back.

Harald and I walk off the duel track. He kisses me on the cheek and OH YEAH HE DIGS ME! I look at Crow walk shocked back to the rest of Team 5D's.

"I lost." Crow says in almost disbelief.

"It's okay Crow. We'll win in the end." Bruno says.

One down two to go. Bet they don't even know what'll happen if they all lose. Dragan and Jack sped off down the track.

**Dragan:8000 Jack:8000**

"Let's DUEL!" They scream in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

The Knights Templar of a New Age: Chapter 5

I can't get the thought of Harald and Brave kissing out of my mind. God, they're so sexy. I'm glad they can't see me anymore because damn it Harald this spandex shows all my feelings.

**Dragan:8000 Jack:8000**

"Are you ready to duel wannabe?" The blonde bastard asks.

"Ah Tyr is ready for anything." I answer rather coolly. Harald will be so proud.

"Yep you're a moron, talking about yourself in the third person I see."

"We will see, Godwin." I retort.

"WHAT?! I AM NO GODWIN! I AM JACK ATLUS! YOU ARE A FOOL IF OU THINK I AM RELATED TO SUCH AN EVIL MAN!"

Exactly as planned. Get the fool so worked up that all he can think about is destroying me. I can take all of his power. Damned fool. Harald got this strategy for Team Unicorn, they are far more help then they ought to be. I sped up in a desperate attempt to overpower The Wheel of Misfortune but my acceleration is … poor.

"Ha! The King always goes first! It's MY TURN! I draw! I summon ARCHFIEND SOLIDER in attack mode!

**Atk: 1900 Def: 1500**

Next I activate the spell card ARCHFIEND'S OATH I lose 500 life points but get to announce what I think the name of this card is if I'm wrong I have to send the card to the graveyard! So I say it's CARD DESTRUCTION!

**Spell card: Supremacy Berry**

Ignoring that mistake I set two cards face down and END MY TURN!"

"Hah! You damned fool! Your father was far more capable than you!" I taunt.

"I DON'T HAVE A FATHER YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH! ARE YOU JUST UPSET THAT THE GOD CARDS DIDN'T CHOOSE YOU?!"Jack yells.

"Ah but you do. You know who he is. He's Rudger Godwin. You're Jack Godwin." I say with a previously unknown smugness. I will have my pride back!

"Just take your turn!"

"As you wish, draw. I activate the spell card, Gleipnir, the Fetter of Fenrir to give myself one monster card right from my deck. Now I summon Summoner Monk in defense mode.

**Atk: 600 Def: 1600**

Now I discard one card to summon Super-Nimble Mega Hamster in attack mode.

**Atk: 1100 Def: 1800**

Its special ability means that I can special summon Key Mouse in attack mode.

**Atk: 100 Def: 100**

I play the spell card Creature Swap to swap my Key Mouse with your Archfiend Solider. Now I attack!

I attack Key Mouse with Super- Nimble Mega Hamster! Now I attack you with your very own Archfiend Solider! Hurts doesn't it, Godwin?"

**Dragan: 8000 Jack: 6100 **

Jack screams and coughs up blood I can practically hear him beg.

_Jack moans and wipes the blood off of his mouth with his sleeve. Dragan could practically hear him doubt his heritage. _

"I am not like that man, even if I was related to him, I have morals! I AM JACK ATLUS!"He yells determination seeping into his speech.

"Tyr please try to break him properly this time." Harald says calmly over the intercom.

"Of course." I reply. Anything for Harald.

"It's MY TURN! TIME TO SHOW YOU HOW TEAM 5D'S WORKS!" Jack screams. "DRAW! I summon ARCHFIEND EMPRESS in attack mode.

**Atk: 2900 Def: 2100**

I discard one card from my hand to special summon PLAGUESPREADER ZOMBIE!

**Atk: 400 Def: 200**

Now I Synchro summon RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND! SHOW ME THE WAY THT LEADS TO VICORY AND DESTORY ALL OTHERS THAT STAND IN THE KINGS WAY! RISE RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND AND SHOW EVERYONE WHO'S KING!

**Atk: 3000 Def: 2000**

Attack Super-Nimble Mega Hamster! ABSOLUTE POWER FORCE!

**Dragan: 6100 Jack: 6100**

Now I activate the trap card ALTAR FOR TRIBUTE! Giving me the life points equal to that of my ARCHFIEND SOLIDER'S 1900 attack points!"

Jack's wounds healed instantly. A REAL DUEL? Fuck me.

**Dragan: 6100 Jack: 8000**

"My turn then," I say, "I draw. I summon Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts.

**Atk: 800 Def: 1100**

Now I discard one card and summon Mimir of the Nordic Ascendants.

**Atk: 600 Def: 0**

I flip my Summoner Monk into attack mode and my Tanngnjostr's special ability activates. This means that I can now special summon Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts.

**Atk: 1600 Def: 1000**

Now I Synchro summon. GIVE ME THE POWER TO OVERCOME EVERYONE! SHOW YOUR STRENGTH! RISE THOR, LORD OF THE AESIR!

**Atk: 3500 Def: 2800**

Now if you remember correctly, Godwin, I still have Loki on the field….. Thor, Lord of the Aesir attack Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Jack only flinches this time.

**Dragan: 6100 Jack: 7500**

"Now I set two cards face down and end my turn." I say smugly.

"WHAT WHY?! YOU COULD DEFEAT ME RIGHT KNOW!"

"Ah but you wouldn't be in complete despair would you? Crow Hogan may not be in despair but I assure you he will be by the end of The Game. And besides no Godwin deserves a quick defeat."

"I WILL NEVER DESPAIR! NEVER YOU HEAR ME!"

"Hmf. We will see."

"Now it's the KING'S TURN! DRAW! I activate the spell card PANDEMONIUM! Now I summon DARKBISHOP ARCHFIEND in attack mode!

**Atk: 300 Def: 1400**

Now I set one card face down and end my turn!"

"Hah, now who seeks despair? Perhaps you understand the futile nature of our battle? I WILL NOT FAIL THEM!"I declare.

"I DO NOT SEEK DESPAIR! STOP THIS TRASH!"Jack demands.

"My turn, I draw. I summon Giant Rat in attack mode.

**Atk: 1400 Def: 1450**

Now I use Giant Rat to attack Darkbishop Archfiend."

**All dice rolls are how we actually rolled them, make of that what you will.**

"Not so FAST!" Jack says, "I activate my DARKBISHOP'S special ability, now we ROLL THE DICE! If it's a 1, 3 or 6 I negate the attack and DESTORY IT!"

"It's a one, oh well. Now I attack your Darkbishop with Summoner Monk. It's a four."

"I ACTIVATE my trap card DICE RE-ROLL! I get to RE-ROLL THE DICE! It's ANOTHER 1! Your SUMMONER MONK is DONE!" Jack shouts swinging his hands

"I attack your Darkbishop with Thor, Lord of the Aesir! It's a 3. One more time! I attack your Darkbishop with Loki, Lord of the Aesir! It's a 6. NO! Well no matter, The Gods are literally implacable and you'll feel the pain of Thor! But I bet your family knows a lot about Godhood don't they?" I tease. "I set two cards and end my turn."

Jack flinches for a moment but is too distracted by my torments to focus on the pain.

"NO NO NO! I AM NOT A DELUSIONAL SIMEPRING FOOL OF A MAN LIKE MY FATHER OR ANY OF YOU!" Jack protests, "My turn, DRAW! I Summon SKULL ARCHFIEND OF LIGHTING!

**Atk: 2500 Def: 1200**

Now I feel that this will CHEER YOU UP! I activate AXE OF DESPAIR! This gives my monster 1000 plus ATTACK!

**Atk: 3500 Def: 1200**

Now I attack Loki, Lord of Aesir!"

I cough up blood, this is harder then Brave made it seem. That kid is made of iron, I like my men strong.

**Dragan: 5900 Jack: 6700**

"I END MY TURN!"Jack yells, one thinks that he would get tired of all this yelling.

"My. Turn. Draw!"I manage to call out.

I pray that I can make a comeback before Jack gets any of his more powerful monsters on the field because even one loss will seal our fate for the worse.

"I summon Garmr of the Nordic Beasts in attack mode

**Atk: 800 Def: 1900**

Now I activate Beast Rising and Forbidden Chalice and use them on Thor, Lord of the Aesir! For Beast Rising I have to send 1 monster into the graveyard to give Thor it's attack, I choose Loki!

**Atk: 7,200 Def: 2800**

Now I attack your Darkbishop with Garmr of the Nordic Beasts! 3, I guess that means that my Garmr of the Nordic Beasts' special ability. I summon Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter.

**Atk: 200 Def: 100**

I use Ryko's special ability. I choose to destroy Skull Archfiend of lightning. It's a 5! Time for your monster to be destroyed! Now I use Horn of the Phantom Beast; it gives my Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter 800 plus attack.

**Atk: 1000 Def: 100**

Now I use Ryko to attack Darkbishop! Another 5. Your monsters are gone!"

Jack flinches again. Blood begins to drip down his face.

**Dragan: 5900 Jack: 6000**

"END THIS! I'M SICK OF LISTENING TO YOU! I'M SICK OF HEARING ALL THIS TALK OF DESPAIR! I WILL TAKE IT!"

"Alright then attack Jack directly Thor and let me reclaim my pride! Thunder Pile!" I scream.

**Dragan: 5900 Jack: 0**

Jack screams as Thor strikes him and his Wheel of Misfortune sending him flying. I watch as the man drags himself back to his friends. Crow helps him up as the blue-haired man is finally getting scared. Good, they ought to be scared. THEY CAN'T DO THIS TO US! THIS IS FOR OUR PRIDE!

I walk over to Harald and take a kiss as my reward. I can feel him blush. I watch as he wraps his legs around his duel runner and rides off. Yuusei follows suit.

"Hodur and Yuusei are neck in neck!" The blue-haired male states.

"Hah! Yuusei Fudo! I'll crush you! I'll crush, crush, crush you!" Harald exclaims before the distance and the rumbling of the duel runners drowns out the sound of his voice.

**Harald: 8000 Yuusei: 8000**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

The Knights Templar of a New Age: Chapter 6

"Hah! Ready to duel Yuusei, sweetheart?" I ask.

"I am not your sweetheart and yeah I am ready to duel." Yuusei replies.

"Adorable! So enthusiastic! I'm warning you though I'm very … hot-blooded."

'Funny, you seemed kinda emotionless from up there."

"Ah I am but the thought of hurting you gets me so very excited."

"Glad you're excited, I am too. Always wanted to duel the Gods again but Team Ragnarok was in their apartment today. So what did you do to them? Kidnapped? Souls stolen? Murdered? Well? They are too kind and noble to let you just TAKE them. I'm going to defeat you and find out why you have those cards!"

"We will see…. LET'S DUEL! MY TURN! DRAW!" I scream. "I summon Honest in defense mode!"

**Atk: 1100 Def: 1900**

"Yusuke! Yusuke! Where are you?! YUSUKE!" Honest screams with tears running down his cheeks.

"Shut up! I set one card down and end my turn! Your go _Fudo_!"I scream.

I have no idea what's up with the angel. I found him in a card shop figured he'd come in handy and lo and behold the damned thing's screaming Yusuke in my bloody ear. He does this every time he's summoned. Tried to resell him but every time I try to demonstrate his ability's Yusuke! And nobody buys cards without them being summoned lest they have a repeat of the infamous Hikari no Kessha/Oricalcos incidents.

"Hmpf, my turn now. Draw. I summon Ghost Gardna in defense mode.

**Atk: 0 Def: 1900**

I set 3 cards face down and end my turn."

"That's it? Fool. You're so boring! Attack me! Hurt me! Go on I dare you! I can't be bothered with weak people! Let me show you some fun! Draw. I summon Gravekeeper's Spy in defense mode!

**Atk: 1200 Def: 2000**

I end my turn, back to you _Fudo_!"

"Now who's boring? So tell me what happened to them? Are they dead? I would like to have a memorial for them and everyone killed by Team New World. Hey do you know what their last names are? I think Harald's is Von Schroeder and Dragan's is Godwin. Am I right? Do you know what Brave's is?" Yuusei interrogates.

"What is with the questions? I don't know what their last names are! And yes their dead! They died a long time ago!" I answer.

"So when did they die if you didn't kill them?"He continues.

"SHUT UP AND DUEL FUDO!" I scream

"Alrighty. Draw. I summon Fortress Warrior in attack mode.

**Atk: 600 Def: 1200**

Now I activate Rising Energy and use it on Fortress Warrior. It gives him 1500 plus attack until the end phase!

**Atk: 2100 Def: 1200**

Now I attack Gravekeeper's Spy! I end my turn. All you."

"Once again being pitifully boring! Perhaps some pain will liven you up!" I suggest.

"No, I'm good. Hey so how did Brave die?" He asks.

"What's it to you? They are DEAD!" I reply.

"Like I said I want to give them a memorial."

"He died when he lost his family in a war! Why do you think he was so kind to those refugee children?"

"Ah. What about Dragan?"

"He died when his mother was shot in a back alley because she looked at some drunk the wrong way!"

"Ah. And what about Harald?"

"He died when he realized there was no point in fighting! When he slaughtered the civilian parents on his Colonel's orders! Anything else you would like to know?"

"Yeah. Are you Harald or Dragan? Your figure looks like Harald's but you act like Dragan and Brave was defiantly the one dueling Crow."

"WHAT!? I AM NOT EITHER OF THEM! I AM JUST SYMPATIZING WITH THE DEAD!" I scream defensively.

"Liar."

"ARGH! MY TURN! DRAW! I summon Gravekeeper's Guard in attack mode.

**Atk: 1000 Def: 1900**

Now I flip Honest into attack mode! I attack your Ghost Gardna with Thor, Lord of the Aesir!''

"I activate my trap card, MIRROR FORCE! Say goodbye to all your monsters…..for now." Yuusei says

"I end my turn, thanks _Fudo_."

"HELP ME FIND YUSUKE!" My stupid duel monster yells in my ear!

**Harald: 8000 Yuusei: 7200**

"My turn then. Draw. Cool good hand. I summon Drill Synchron in attack mode.

**Atk: 800 Def: 300**

I Synchro summon! Stardust Dragon, you are my master, my path! I need you to light the stars that lead me to victory! Stardust Dragan destroy these monsters!

**Atk: 2500 Def: 2000**

I end my turn!"

"What an ass pull. Stardust Dragon always saves the day! Bullshit! I will show you that you are not a God, a hero, anything! You're just a man that got fucking lucky! But now, now we're lucky!"

"So are you Dragan or Harald?" He asks.

"NEITHER! I'M NOBODY! MY TURN! DRAW! I summon Nova Summoner in attack mode!

**Atk: 1400 Def: 800**

I set one card face down and end my turn! Your go _Fudo!_"

"Why aren't you attacking? Oh wait … you're trying to Synchro Summon aren't you? Even Gods will not stand in our way. So why are you doing this? You have to have a reason."

"You do not deserve to know!"

"Kay, draw. I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode!

**Atk: 1300 Def: 500**

Synchro Summon! Stardust Dragon evolve and form into Shooting Star Dragon! Give these fakers double the pain! Show them what happens when you get me angry! Rise Shooting Star Dragon!

**Atk: 3300 Def: 2500**

I end my turn!"

"Pathetic! Attack me, hurt me, make me bleed! I want a fight not a stalemate!"I demand. "My turn. Draw! I attack your Shooting Stardust with Loki, Lord of the Aesir!

"I activate Miniaturize. This makes Loki, Lord of the Aesir lose 1000 attack until I destroy it!" Yuusei says

"I attack your Shooting Stardust with Thor, Lord of the Aesir!"

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! I negate the attack!"

"I end my turn, just attack me, _Fudo_!"

"Why? I don't want to hurt you, Harald. You …"

"Don't you even start! I am not that man, not anymore."

"My turn. Draw." Yuusei says. I summon Majestic Dragon in attack mode!

**Atk: 0 Def: 0**

I activate Monster Reborn to resummon Ghost Gardna!

**Atk: 0 Def: 1900**

Now I Synchro Summon! Majestic Star Dragon, come and destroy the enemy. You are my power, my soul, my star! Hear my voice, Majestic Star Dragon!

**Atk: 3800 Def: 3000**

I use Majestic Star Dragon to attack Loki, Lord of the Aesir!

Ahhh. Odin, father of the Aesir that hurts! Hurts so lovely. Hurts the way a sinner like me deserves! That feels so freaking great!

**Harald: 6500 Yuusei: 7500**

I set 2 card face down and end my turn!"

"Finally you're hurting me! My turn! Haha! Draw! I activate Cards from the sky. Now I end my turn because I can't do anything else now that I've activated this effect!"

"Oh what effect?" Yuusei asks me.

"I can draw two more cards…..now I have what I need! You're in trouble Yuusei Fudo!"

"Oh am I?"

'Yes you are sweetheart!"

"What did I tell you about calling me that Harald?"

"I AM NOT THAT MAN! SHUT UO! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I scream in retaliation.

I feel abused. I desire this. I need to beat him before they, we, I have to go away for a very long time to a very bad place. I need to win. Have to win.

"Guess it's my turn huh? Draw. I guess I summon Hyper Synchron in attack mode

**Atk: 1600 Def: 800**

I equip Majestic Stardust Dragon with Synchro boost!

**Atk: 4300 Def: 3000**

Now I attack Loki, Lord of the Aesir with Majestic Stardust Dragon!"

I scream in abject agony. I believe that it increases in pain every time we duel. The physical effects get more serious. I must KILL Yuusei to win. I can't do that, but I must. I can not let that fate happen to Dragan, to Brave.

Stardust dragon hits me. His beak pierces my chest. I cough up blood. My motorcycle begins to wobble, I taste blood. I see black. I smell burning rubber and tears. Dragan comes to help. Brave follows. Akiza shrieks as Yuusei starts racing around the track. He collects all the speed counters within minutes. We lose. I won't let Placido's plans be destroyed by my weakness. I have a plan.

**Harald: 5500 Yuusei: 7500**

**The final part comes tomorrow! Before the shocking conclusion of Harnyuko! Goodnight and goodbye from IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor. The sequel will come after a Trickstershipping ficlet.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

The Knights Templar of a New Age: Final Chapter!

**This is a strange one. The point of view shifts from Andore to Akiza. Yeah. You'll see why. Enjoy! **

**Andore:**

I wake up to a shriek. Guess Yuusei's doing something save the world-y. Whatever. And now there's a crashing sound. Great. Guess I better go see what all the hula boo's about.

"Jean. Jean! JEAN!" I scream at him.

"What is it?" He asks his voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

"I heard a scary noise."

"Go to sleep Andore."

"But it sounded like Akiza shrieking."

"And how would you know that?"

"I just do."

"Fine. Go wake Breo up."

I head over to Breo's room.

"Pssst, Breo are you awake?"I ask.

"No."He replies.

"Something's going down. I sounds like somebody crashed."I inform him.

"I don't care. Let Yuusei deal with it, he's Savior of the People after all."

"But what if something really, really bad happened?"

"He will deal with it."

I walk outside and see a trail of smoke just outside our motel room. Jean comes out dragging a sleepy Breo behind him. Yuusei has his mouth open in shock. A man in a white mask is lying bleeding on the side of the road.

"What … what happened here?" Jean asks after a pregnant silence.

The man removes his mask to show bright yellow eyes and silver hair.

"Yuusei… tried… to… take… our… God Cards." He coughs. "We tried to … stop… him… but, but… I was TO WEAK!" He screams.

"Oh God Yuusei is this true?" I ask confused.

"WHAT!? NO! HARALD TELL THEM THE TRUTH!" Crow demands.

"It's true. Nya~. Yuusei got Harald killed with his dragon."Brave says.

"Harald stay awake! We can, I can …. Please! I love you don't die!" Dragan sobs.

I watch as Yuusei's face registers what's happening.

"No. No, I wouldn't do that. Please believe me. Please."Yuusei begs.

Harald beings to cough up more blood. Dragan begins to clutch Brave while screaming into the poor boy's shirt. Yuusei, why would he? Sirens begin to ring in the distance.

"Yuusei I hope prison will help you get better. You're a very sick man." Harald says as the light begins to drain from his eyes.

**Akiza:**

I looked at the man with utter hate. He brought this upon himself and yet he still tries to take Yuusei away! Well, I won't let him! A security member shows up and starts asking questions.

"IT WAS ME! YUUSEI DIDN'T KNOW! I BROUGHT STARDUST DRAGON TO LIFE!" I scream.

"Akiza Iyazoi you're under arrest for attempted murder."The cop says.

Harald starts to grin as he waves goodbye to me.

**Dragan:**

I hold Brave as I watch our gorgeous, brilliant, selfless leader let himself die to send the people who would doom the world away. He's smiling because he's pleased to know that he'll spent his last moments with us. I kiss him like I've always wanted to as Brave squeezes my hand.

**Brave:**

I hold Dragan's hand like it was the only think keeping me from dying. He's, he's going to the great big treasure hunt in the sky! No, no it isn't happening! He's not dead! I'm dreaming and I'm going to wake up soon NYA~! i just need, to, to wake up.

**Harald:**

I'm not going to die. Placido said in the event that we lose, we'll be punished by being put in cards and used against Team 5D's. This was my plan all along. We win well you know we win. We lose we take them out with security and survive as Duel Monsters.

"I love you Dragan, I love you Brave." I say as a glowing light comes to turn us into cards. I wonder where will go and if we'll be together? Ah guess I'll see.

**That was the end of Knights Templar its short because I have candy to hand out. **


End file.
